Defeating a legendary
by iloveoshawott65
Summary: Oshawott and Tepig fight Zapdos, and then find out the truth about why he acted that way.
1. Chapter 1

Right now, I am in a bit of a pinch. I am fighting a legendary alongside my best friend, and I don't know if I will win the battle or not. I am not a good type to be fighting this pokemon because it is an electric/flying type and I am a water type. I use hydro pump on the pokemon, but it doesn't even look dazed or fazed by my attack. My friend uses flamethrower, but the pokemon flies up into the air, and I know it will come down to strike at us. I realize now, that I have gone too far ahead in my journey, and I am not telling the exact details, so I will do that now. I am a male Oshawott, and my best friend is a pokemon called Tepig. I am a sea otter pokemon, I have a dark blue otter tail, dark blue feet, a white head and arms, a light blue stomach with a shell shaped scalchop in the middle, dark blue eyes and ears on top of my white head along with some cute freckles. Tepig is a fire pig pokemon, he has red and black fur, black eyes, a cute round tail, and a cute expression. We have been together since I can remember, and he has always been there for me. I don't know how to exactly explain how our journey started, but one day it started because I was going around the pokemon village and asking pokemon if we could go on some kind of adventure or not. The pokemon all tell me the same thing as soon as I ask them. "Haven't you heard about the legendary pokemon that is a threat to the pokemon in this village and in other areas?" they ask me. I shake my head, and then they say that there is a pokemon that flies around villages and destroys them. As soon as I hear this, I think to myself: Now is the day that Tepig and I go on an adventure! After talking to a lot of pokemon about this, I ask Tepig if he would like to go on this adventure with me and defeat this pokemon. He nods his head, and then says, "Yes, I want to help you and make you happy Oshawott." I smile, and hug him. The next day as we are preparing ourselves to leave, he says, "Let's find out more about the pokemon." I go around town asking the other pokemon some information about the pokemon and they tell me that it is a legendary pokemon and is extremely hard to defeat. I gasp and my eyes widen. A legendary pokemon? How could I do this? I look at Tepig for help. "Oshawott, we can do this! I will always be by your side forever!" I smile, and then nod my head and tell the pokemon that I am up for this challenge. They cheer me on as I and Tepig leave for our journey


	2. Chapter 2

Darn it, what is the name of the legendary? We should have asked." I was lazily shuffling my feet as we were walking past the closest pokemon villages. There was nothing to report, but I was getting tense. What if this pokemon was strong against me? I was a water type, so my weaknesses were grass and electric. I shuddered, the pokemon was a legendary and I knew that me and Tepig hadn't hit evolution yet so we weren't as strong. I was nervous about what I would do if I lost the battle. I know that this was a huge possibility, but I couldn't do much about it. All of a sudden, I hear some noise coming in the distance. I strain my eyes to see what is going on in the distance. I see a lot of electricity, I see clouds coming in with thunder in them, and I see a yellow bird flying in the air. It looked powerful, it had its yellow fur sticking out, it had a beak, and I was sure that its eyes looked angry. My mouth gaped open, and I was frozen in place with fear. I know that this is a legendary that I had heard legends about when I was younger. I look at Tepig with fear in my eyes. Tepig looks into my eyes and can tell that I am tense and scared.

"Oshawott, don't worry. You may have a disadvantage since this is Zapdos." Oh darn, it was Zapdos? My mind went blank, I couldn't remember the name, but now that I saw it I knew that Tepig must be right. "I will stick by your side the entire time though!" All of a sudden, the bird flies towards us, and I am still frozen with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

As the bird flies towards us I try to move my feet so I can dodge its attacks that would soon be following but I can't move my feet at all. I realize that my mouth is gaping open, and I try to close it, but that isn't moving either so I am just standing somewhere with my mouth open unable to move at all. Suddenly, I see a lightningbolt in front of me and then Tepig pushes me out of the way. I am knocked sideways, and I cough up dirt a few seconds after I land. I look at where I was standing before, and I see that area was black and burnt from the lightning. I was so thankful to Tepig for saving my life, and I was so scared at the same time. I see the bird coming at us again, and then I jump up and use water gun. I felt terrible because I only knew water type moves, and I knew they wouldn't be too effective against Zapdos. I didn't want Tepig to take care of the pokemon all by himself, because even though electric/flying moves weren't super effective against him, he was still pretty weak since he hadn't evolved yet. Also, he was a fire type, if he was super effective against Zapdos then I wouldn't be too worried. I see the water hit the bird, and then its eyes train on me. I look into its eyes and feel horrified. It has black beady eyes, and they are small. I could literally see the anger inside the bird's eyes. I stare into its eyes, and then feel like I am falling into a trance. What was going on with me? Why was I so scared? I had my best friend by my side, and I couldn't let him take care of this all by himself! Zapdos uses thundershock on Tepig, but he jumps out of the way. He is so fast! I am impressed by Tepig's speed and agility. Zapdos looks at me, and then flies towards me. All of a sudden, I get a huge adrenaline rush, and then I feel my legs running as fast as they can as an attempt to get away from the legendary.


	4. Chapter 4

I am running for my life right now. I look back and see Tepig standing there looking at me with a blank expression. I feel terrible doing this, but I had a feeling that Zapdos would chase after me anyway. As I am running, I hear the flutter of wings behind me and then I stop. I have to be strong and give it my all! I stop and turn around, and then run towards Tepig. He is looking at me with a dazed expression, and then I hear thunder. I look up and see a thunderbolt coming down at me. I try to avoid it as best as I can, but it is too fast for me and the bolt comes down and hits me. I feel an intense pain coursing through my veins, and I close my eyes. When I close my eyes, I see red and white in the back of my eyelids, and then I feel my eyes welling up with tears from the pain. I bite back screams of pain, and then I hear footsteps running towards me.

"Oshawott, are you ok?" Tepig's voice asks. I can't shake my head because I am in too much pain, I feel like I am about to faint fromt this move. I try to move, but this time I can't and I realize its not because of the fear or shock. I notice that I cannot feel my arms or legs, or head even.

"Oh no, are you paralyzed?" Tepig asks. He touches me, and I feel electricity being passed on from my body to his. My eyes are still closed, so I don't see anything but I hear a lot of voices coming towards me. I don't know who these pokemon are, but this time I am so terrified. How can I defeat this pokemon if I am paralyzed by it's attacks? I don't know what else happens because after that I fall to the ground, and go unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I awaken and see myself in a pokemon hospital. Tepig is standing there with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay Oshawott?" he asks. I try to shake my head, but I feel that I can't. I look around, and then an Audino comes up to me and is giving me some kind of medicine that looks like water. I drink the medicine when the Audino puts it to my lips, and then I have more feeling in my body. I look down and see a lot of scratches all over me. I look at Tepig, and see that he is crying. "For a second there, I thought I was going to lose you! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!" I feel extremely weak, and then I look away for a second. How was I going to defeat this legendary pokemon? If one thunderbolt was going to paralyze me then how would I manage to fight? Maybe I would have to try and dodge the attacks as many times as possible. But what if I couldn't always dodge? I voiced my opinions to Tepig.

"We'll just have to try our best, Oshawott." I wasn't sure how long I would have to stay here, so I asked Tepig.

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping you can get out as soon as possible." I wasn't happy when I heard the news. It turned out that I would have to stay in this hospital for a few days. I was glad it wasn't longer, but I was worried about how the other pokemon villages would handle the legendary's attacks.

"How will I fight the legendary?" I ask.

"I think we'll just have to try our best, and if possible we could try to get help from another legendary or a stronger pokemon," Tepig answers. So I stayed in the hospital for a few days, I felt extremely weak and tired. I felt like all my energy had been drained the way that liquid is drained through a sink. I slept a lot, drank a lot of medicine, and then talked to Tepig. When I was told that I could go and fight, I was so happy that I immediately got out of my bed and left the hospital.

"Wait, Oshawott!" Tepig yells after me. I stop and wait for him.

"Oops. I just want to defeat that legendary so that I can help all the pokemon," I answer. After that, I walk outside with my friend by my side, and I have a new firey determination burning inside of me. I can do this! It may be hard, but I can do it!


	6. Chapter 6

We should probably stock up on some supplies before we go. If we stock up on supplies, then we can treat paralyzation, if we get some reviver seeds then if one of us faints then we can eat one and then be revived again," Tepig says. I nod my head, why hadn't I thought of that before I had gone into battle? I guess it all happened so fast so I really didn't have the chance to think about supplies and stuff like that. So we go to Kecleon's market and stock up on paralyze heals, potions, oran berries, reviver seeds and things like that. The Kecleon brothers resemble purple and green lizards. We brought a lot of goods so after we stocked up, we put the items in a bag that the Kecleon brothers gave us. They asked us why we were buying all these items, and I told them that we were trying to fight a legendary.

"What? You are fighting Zapdos? Oshawott, you are in trouble!" the purple Kecleon brother says.

"Zapdos is a legendary pokemon! It is extremely powerful!" the green Kecleon brother says.

"We have it under control," Tepig says. "Oshawott is strong, and determined so he can manage this." After stocking up on supplies we start walking around the nearest pokemon villages again. They look destroyed, they are smoking and black, they look real burnt from the lightning. I look at Tepig and feel sadness overwhelming me. I feel terrible that I couldn't defeat the legendary in time, and that I had to be hospitalized for my injuries. "Zapdos must be nearby if these villages were recently destroyed. I hope the pokemon got out of the village in time." Tepig sounds concerned as he says this and I understand why because I feel concerned too. All of a sudden as I am taking in the sights of the burnt and destroyed pokemon villages, I hear an unfamiliar cry. I look around, and see in the distance Zapdos trying to destroy another village that is a little farther away from the villages that I was staring at.

"Oh no, you don't!" I yell and start running towards the bird. I know that I don't stand much of a chance based on type disadvantages but I was still determined and nothing could change that. Zapdos hears my yell and looks at me. I see it flying towards me, but this time I jump into battle without hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7

div dir="ltr"I see the bird coming towards me and this time I am prepared to dodge. I am still scared, but I am not frozen in fear this time. I have enough courage to keep on going. I look over at Tepig who is breathing fire out of his nose. He looks totally pumped and ready for battle! I hear a crackling sound and I look up to see thunderclouds rolling into the sky above me. I immediately jump back as multiple thunderbolts come down to where I was standing before. I see the ground get burnt, and I could imagine a powerful move like that destroying me especially since I was a water type. I was glad I dodged that! I jump up into the air and try to use razor shell. I take the shell shaped scalchop off my stomach and hold it in my arm and slice it across the bird's face. Zapdos closes it's black eyes, and then is about to fall a few feet. I land on the ground and then look up to see it falling a few feet, but then it opens its eyes again, and then remains in the air. Darn it! I see Zapdos looking down at me, it's black eyes blazing with anger. I feel a little scared as I see this, but I manage to push the horrific feeling away or to minimize it for now. Now as I am watching Zapdos, I see it flying down towards the ground until it is a few feet off the ground and then it comes charging at me. I jump as high as I can, and see it zoom past me. I see Tepig move to my side, and I breathe a huge sigh of relief to see that he is okay. I look up, take my best aim at Zapdos who is now back in the air, and use water gun. This time, the water hits Zapdos, but he doesn't look too damaged. In frustration, I think of a better move to use and get the idea of using hydro pump. As soon as I get this idea, I immediately open my mouth, and then see water coming out of it. I feel the water gushing out of my mouth forcefully and then I hope that this move actually damages it. I wait a few seconds after I use the move to see how much damage it did, and when I notice how much damage I have done I am amazed at the results./div 


	8. Chapter 8

I am amazed at the results that follow after using hydro pump. The move doesn't do much damage at all, and I know that's the most powerful move I know. I see that Zapdos doesn't look like it took much damage at all.

"Tepig, use flamethrower and see what happens!" I yell. Tepig nods his head, and then he jumps into the air, and uses flamethrower. However, before Tepig can use flamethrower on the pokemon, it soars higher into the air and I know that it will come after me and Tepig. I'm assuming that it will use brave bird so I immediately start running around in circles to confuse the enemy. Tepig sees what I am doing and he does the same thing. As we are running in circles, I see that Zapdos is looking at the two of us in a confused way. It isn't attacking anymore and is just watching us. I am aware that this is a hard fight because I know my attacks won't do much and I am aware that we can't confuse it forever, and we had to attack as well so as Tepig is running, I stop and face the pokemon. I feel something cold welling up inside of me, it felt like I had drank an ice cold glass of water. It felt so cold, and I felt like it was going to come out of me, so I open my mouth and then I am amazed to see that I learned ice beam. I see the icy beam flying in front of me and out of my mouth. It is flying towards Zapdos, and I know that this will be super effective since ice is super effective against flying types. I see Zapdos try to evade the attack, but it is not successful. I see the beam hit Zapdos, and then it shrieks. I smile and see it struggling to flap its wings. A few seconds after my ice beam hits Zapdos, I see it falling to the ground and it is not moving at all as it falls.


	9. Chapter 9

At first I am confused as to what happened to Zapdos. Then I realize that it has been frozen by my move. I am shocked, and then I realize that it would thaw out eventually. I tell Tepig to wait for now, and then see what happens. I was eager to see if it would still attack us or if it would stop attacking the other pokemon villages. I wait for what seems to be a while, my eyes not leaving Zapdos. Eventually, Zapdos thaws out and then I prepare myself to use ice beam again, but I don't exactly know how to do it since it is a new move. I use hydro pump again and then know that the move won't do much damage. I am not surprised when I see Zapdos soaring higher into the air. I jump as high as I can, and then I train my eyes on it. I see it flying down at me with incredible speed, it was flying at the speed of an airplane! I feel the coldness building up inside of me and then I only wait like a few seconds before I feel like I'll explode if I don't let it out. I open my mouth and see the icy beam coming out, and then it flies towards Zapdos. As I see it coming and the beam flying towards it, I close my eyes in fear that Zapdos will finish me off with an electric type move after it hits me. I wait a few more seconds, and then when I don't feel any pain from impact or an electric type attack, I open my eyes and see that it is falling to the ground. Did it faint? I land on the ground, and see Zapdos sprawled on the ground. It is not moving, and its eyes are closed so I know that it has probably fainted. I am amazed at how strong I had gotten and that I had just used ice beam. I look down at myself to make sure that I was still an Oshawott, and sure enough I was still an Oshawott. I was hoping that I would stay that way for a very long time, I wasn't sure if I was ready to evolve into a Dewott or a Samurott yet. I wanted to get stronger as soon as possible, but evolution could definitely wait. As these thoughts are going through my mind, I see that Tepig is cheering for us.

"Oshawott, we actually defeated the pokemon! You were amazing, how you were dodging its attacks and attacking! It was all you!" Tepig hugs me and I feel like a heavy weight is finally off my back. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, and then we were walking back to our home. I was exhausted by the end of the day, but I decided that I wanted to talk to Zapdos about why it was attacking everyone. I was still scared about how it attacked me, but I tried to brush the uneasy feeling off as I fell into a deep sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

I am walking in an unfamiliar place. Tepig is not next to me, and so I feel a little uneasy that I am alone. I hear the flapping of wings, and then I turn around. I prepare myself to attack but I see that Zapdos is approaching me slowly and without anger in its eyes. I wait, and am unmoving. I feel tense because I am not sure what it wants to do to me, but a part of me reassured me that it was all right. As these thoughts are going through my mind, Zapdos approaches me and then I open my mouth in shock. It begins to speak to me, and I didn't know that it could speak. The voice coming from this dangerous legendary was so surprising because the pokemon looked fierce, but its voice sounded smooth and soft, and it was a male voice unlike the high pitched voice that I had.

"Oshawott, I feel terrible about what I have done," it said. I look at Zapdos questioningly, and then I decide to talk to it. I wasn't sure if it really meant its apology or not, but I knew that it had lost all its will to fight.

"Do you really?" I ask. Zapdos nods its head.

"I do not know what came over me. For some reason, a voice in my dreams came to me and told me to destroy all these villages. It said that if these villages were destroyed, then I would get pleasure out of it. At first I got pleasure out of it, but I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not." I shake my head in confusion. A voice? What kind of voice was telling Zapdos to do such terrible things?

"What did the voice sound like?"

"It sounds like a female voice. I have never heard it anywhere else except in my dreams." Now I was confused. What kind of dream was this? Which pokemon or entity could control dreams and tell a pokemon to do such terrible things? I know that he wouldn't know the answers so I decide not to ask anymore questions and to say no more. I had at least a few answers to my questions, and then I would have to find the rest of them. So, I keep on walking alone on the path ahead, with nowhere to go.


	11. Chapter 11

I awaken the next morning and look around me. I see Tepig sleeping peacefully, and then I realize that I just had an unusual dream. What was the voice that was telling Zapdos to do bad things? Was it his consciousness, or was it a pokemon that could enter dreams? I remember Zapdos telling me that it was a female voice, so I wasn't sure if it was his consciousness or not. I decide to wake Tepig up because these thoughts are bothering me.

"Tepig, wake up!" I yell. I have to yell a few times before my friend wakes up. He looks at me with a sleepy expression, and then says,

"Why'd you wake me up?" I tell him about my dream and what its purpose was. I could assume that the purpose of this dream was to say that Zapdos was having someone or something tell him what to do. This thing was bad because it was influencing his actions. I had to find out what it was. As soon as Tepig hears my story, he looks shocked, and doesn't say anything for a while. I know he is processing this information, and then after what seems to be a long moment of silence, he says,

"How would we find out what is telling him to do these things?"

"I don't know but it is up to us because we have to do this. This is our journey, and I won't stop until it ends!"

"Isn't our journey already over?"

"No, it is not. We still need to find out the answers to why Zapdos acted this way, and if it was a pokemon or not. We still have some unfinished business." After I say that, I hear the flapping of wings outside our house and I look at Tepig. He nods his head, and then I know what he is thinking. He is thinking of going outside to meet Zapdos, and to see if he has found out more about the dreams and why it is happening. Without hesitation, I walk outside and see Zapdos. I walk up to him and begin talking.


	12. Chapter 12

I start talking to Zapdos as soon as I get outside.

"Zapdos, how can you appear in my dreams?"

"I am a legendary pokemon, I can appear in anyone's dreams." I am confused after I hear this, and then I decide to ask more questions.

"Do you have any idea who this pokemon/being is?"

"It sounded like a female voice that I had never heard before. I am not certain of who it is but I have an idea."

"Who is it?"

"I believe it may be a pokemon named Munna." I wasn't sure who that pokemon was or what it looked like so I decided to ask.

"What does this pokemon look like? What makes you think its her?"

"I have heard of other pokemon being told by Munna to destroy or do bad things. It has been reported around town, and there have been pokemon who have tried to defeat her but she is extremely powerful. I am sorry that you had to fight me but you will have to fight her as well. She is all pink, and round, and she is a psychic type." I decide to go back to the pokemon village to ask other pokemon about this Munna and so I tell Zapdos.

"No problem. I will guide and help you on your journey." He flies behind me as I walk around town asking other pokemon about Munna and trying to find some information on her.


	13. Chapter 13

After I speak to some of the pokemon I get a little more information. I had found out that some of the pokemon who lived in the pokemon village with me had seen Munna, and then they had tried to stop her but were horribly defeated. I didn't think that would happen to me, as long as I wasn't weak to psychic but maybe I was getting my hopes up too much. I remember Zapdos saying that this would be a tough fight, and I believed it and the other pokemon told me that too. I still get flashbacks of the battle between me and Zapdos the first time, and then the battle after I learned ice beam was easier but still challenging. The pokemon told me how to find Munna, and it turns out that I would have to walk for a very long time until I saw a dark cave ahead. I would keep walking on the path that leads to pokemon villages, and then I heard from Zapdos that he would be able to guide me. So, after I got all this information from the pokemon, I remembered what Tepig said about stocking up on supplies again. I stocked up on a few more supplies, and then after that I felt that I was ready. I asked Tepig and Zapdos if they thought we were ready and they nodded their heads. I smile, and then say,

"Let's go ahead and defeat Munna!" I say no more, and then I find the path that will take me to where Munna is. I walk on the path and start another part of my journey.


	14. Chapter 14

I am walking on the path for a while and not saying anything until I realize that I am getting tired. I eventually say to Tepig and Zapdos,

"I am getting tired. How much longer until we get there?"

"I can fly us there," Zapdos replies.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier? We could have already been there and be fighting!" I say incredulously.

"I didn't think about doing it until you got tired," Zapdos said. We hopped on Zapdos and then we went for a ride in the sky. I took in the sights of my surroundings from the air. The air felt cold around me as I went higher into the air, and the wind was blowing in my face. I looked down, and saw all the pokemon villages which looked almost exactly the same, and they looked so small! I saw that the sky was becoming darker, the sun was setting, and then I realized something. We would have to fight a battle in the dark. It would be inside the cave, but the problem was that it would be dark outside too so how would we battle? I voiced my questions to my team.

"I think we should wait until morning," Tepig says. "It has been a long day." I nod my head in agreement. I felt exhausted like a person who has run for hours nonstop. I yawned, and then Zapdos landed in an area. When we landed, I looked ahead, and saw a cave in the distance. It was hard to make out, but I realized it was a cave when I saw the dark hole that opened up and the stones around the entrance. The entrance looked scary, but I would deal with that tomorrow. So before we slept for the night, we made a plan on how to fight Munna. Zapdos said that it would try to paralyze her with his thunderbolts and then Tepig and I would take it from there. I nodded in agreement, but then I remembered how Zapdos said that it would be a hard fight. It sounded easy right now, but it would be hard when the actual fight starts. I felt scared for the fight, and it was hard to fall asleep that night, but I eventually managed to fall asleep after what seemed like hours.


	15. Chapter 15

I am in the cave right now. It is pitch black and I am trying to take in my surroundings to no success. I am walking through the entrance, and then Zapdos and Tepig are right behind me. I hear only silence, but that changes pretty soon. I suddenly see a light ahead, but there is something unusual about the light. I notice that the light looks like a bright pink color, it was actually quite pretty and it brightened up the cave entrance. I see that the light is coming towards us, and then I realize that it is psybeam which is a psychic move. I open my mouth in shock as I realize that our fight is about to begin.

"Dodge it!" I yell and then jump out of the way. I land on my feet, but I can only make out a silhouette instead of the actual appearance of Munna. I see Zapdos's shape flying ahead, and then there is more light as he uses thunderbolt. As soon as the thunderbolt hits, I hear a scream. I know it is Munna, and I know that she has taken a lot of damage. I run deeper into the cave, and then know that she is about to use a move. I immediately drop to the ground in an attempt to avoid the attack, and to no success. She uses psychic, and it makes me float in the air. Oh god, it is impossible to see anything! I am panicking right now because I cannot see very well in the dark cave, and then I don't know how Zapdos is attacking. Zapdos uses thundershock and this time, there is no attack afterwards. I know that Munna is paralyzed and then I know that this is my chance. I fall to the ground after she is paralyzed, and then I immediately run in for the attack. I use hydro pump where I can make out her shape, and then assume that she is taking a little damage. She cannot attack right now, but it seems as if she is in pain from the thunderbolt. I hear the sound of Tepig breathing and then I see a bluish red white flame coming from behind me. It flies past me, and then takes a few seconds to make its impact. I notice that Munna is not moving, and then I run in to use razor shell. I take the shell shaped scalchop off my stomach, and then I hold it in my hand. I run, and then jump towards the shape to use razor shell. As soon as I use razor shell, the shape falls to the ground and is unmoving. Have we finally been successful? I walk over to the shape, but then it jumps at me.


	16. Chapter 16

I awaken as if I have been shot with a powerful jolt of electricity. I am gasping for air, mainly because I am scared and surprised by what I just saw in my dreams. Was there a reason I had a dream like that? Is that really how our battle will turn out? I look around and see that Tepig and Zapdos are still asleep. I feel extremely cold right now, and I try to go back to sleep while ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, but I am unable to do so. I decide to walk around the area a little bit to tire myself out and to take in the sights of my surroundings. The sky is black, but I have a feeling that the sunlight will be popping out like a sunset on ocean waves pretty soon. I am walking around, and I feel a little scared at the moment. What if I don't get to defeat Munna? What if she is too powerful for us? I remember how I learned ice beam while fighting Zapdos and that made the battle a lot easier, but I didn't know any dark type moves which would be helpful because they would be super effective against a psychic type like Munna. I still think about Zapdos's plan, how he would try to paralyze her with his electric type moves and how I would attack her while she was paralyzed. I wasn't sure if Zapdos knew thunder wave which paralyzes the enemy immediately, and I was getting nervous about it. I needed to know if he knew thunder wave or not, because he was the only electric type that was on our team now. I decide to walk back and then see if Zapdos is awake or not. When I go back I see that he is still sleeping, and I know that this question would bother me until the battle if I didn't get my answer so I decide to wake him up.

"What is going on, Oshawott?" Zapdos asks as soon as he wakes up. His voice sounds bleary from sleep as soon as I wake him up.

"Do you know thunder wave?" Zapdos nods its head.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to use more powerful attacks that would do a lot of damage to Munna. I am afraid that thunder wave may not work too long."

"But paralyzing an enemy keeps it from moving for a while right?"

"Thunder wave is unpredictable. It can change how long it lasts whenever it is used. I prefer to use other attacks."

"Your electric type attacks are so powerful that I ended up in the pokemon hospital after your move paralyzed me!" Zapdos laughs nervously.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry about that, but Munna was the one who was controlling my thoughts and dreams. Now we have to stop her!" I look up and see that the darkness is is going away in the sky. The sun is now beginning to peek itself up through the horizon and I see that it's rays are shining on the ground. It is a beautiful sight, but now I know that our battle is just minutes away. I decide to wake Tepig up, and then start going inside the cave.


	17. Chapter 17

I walk into the cave and see that it is still dark inside, but it isn't too dark. I can make out my surroundings. I am walking without saying anything, I am taking in my surroundings and I know that Tepig and Zapdos are doing the same. There is silence for what seems like a while and then all of a sudden I see a pinkish light coming towards us slowly. I remember seeing this pinkish light from my dream and I know that it is psybeam. I know that it came from Munna, and that I should dodge it. I alerted the others.

"Dodge it!" I yell and jump out of the way. I was confused now, I know that Munna could control dreams and then tell pokemon what to do but I wasn't sure if it was her that made me have this dream last night. It couldn't be because she wouldn't want to warn us about what would happen right? I push the thought out of my head, and then I decide to focus on what was happening now. It didn't matter how or why I had that dream, I just had to get this done! I see Zapdos flying towards Munna's figure before either I or Tepig can react. I know what is coming, so I run ahead and prepare myself to attack. I see Zapdos use thunderbolt and then I hear the scream. Munna is now paralyzed, so I use hydro pump, and see that she is taking a little damage, and that it is building up after some time. I know that Zapdos's attacks did a lot of damage, because he is a legendary and that my attacks aren't doing too much damage because water isn't super effective against psychic. I hear Tepig breathing in deeply, and then I know what is coming. I see a bluish white red flame coming from behind me, and it goes right past my side and hits Munna. Munna looks like she has a burn now, so I decide to keep attacking. Zapdos uses thunder wave this time to my surprise because earlier he said he didn't prefer to use thunder wave. This will keep Munna paralyzed for a while. I use hydro pump this time and then ice beam afterwards to beautifully blend the two moves together. This time, I see Munna become frozen and take more damage. This time she looks like she is closer to fainting.

"Tepig, use flamethrower again to melt the ice so I can continue attacking!" I yell. Tepig obeys, and then I see Munna unfreeze. This time, Munna uses psychic, and I am lifted off the ground. I see Zapdos use thundershock this time and then Munna becomes paralyzed again. I immediately fall to the ground, and then run to my old position on the ground. I use the blend of hydro pump and ice beam again, and this time she falls to the ground.

"Has she actually fainted?" I ask. I remember my dream, and realize that my dream had a lot of similarities to what actually happened even if it didn't all happen exactly the same way I remembered. I am cautious this time, and so I approach Munna closely. I can't see very well in the dark, but I see her shape lying there. As I am looking at her figure and observing it to see if she really has fainted, I am soon taken by surprise.


	18. Chapter 18

The figure jumps at me. I am somewhat expecting it though, so I listen to my instincts and immediately jump out of the way. The battle is still on and I can fight! After I jump out of the way, I yell out to my teammates, "Attack, now!" They obey, I see a bright thunderbolt strike from Zapdos and I see a bluish white red flame coming from behind me. I blend hydro pump and ice beam together as best as I can, and then I am hoping that this combination of attacks would do it. We follow this procedure for what seems to be a short period of time, and then the figure uses psyshock on me. I sense the attack coming, and jump backwards out of the way. Unfortunately, our attacks don't seem to be doing much damage.

"Darn, how can we win this battle?" I ask my teammates. They continue attacking, and I hear Zapdos answer my question.

"Just keep attacking! This is hard, but I have complete faith in you Oshawott! I am here to help you, just remember that!" His words give me a new strength inside, and I feel that I can continue fighting and not tire out. I decide to use razor shell next. I pull my scalchop off my stomach, and lock my eyes on the figure ahead that didn't look like Zapdos or Tepig. I run towards the figure with full speed and then jump in the air. I come down as fast as I can, and slash with my scalchop. I don't hear anything after I use the move, and I am wondering what is going on.

"What is going on? Why aren't we winning this battle?" I ask.

"I am not sure, this is an extremely hard battle. I already warned you, she is powerful!" Zapdos replies. I sigh, and then Zapdos uses a strange move. I see the move that has just been used, it looks like a mix of thunder wave and thunderbolt because I see the thunder waves wrapping themselves around the figure. The waves are a yellow color, and they shine almost brilliantly in the darkness of the cave. The thunderbolt lights up the cave, and I can see that Munna tries to get out of the way, and she looks scared as it is coming down on her. I see that she can't get out of the way and that as soon as the two moves hit her, she falls to the ground a second time. This time I wait for what seems like a long time. After I see or hear no movement, I walk towards the figure and wait. I am expecting to see it jump at me but this time it doesn't happen. After I realize that we have won the battle, I jump with joy.


	19. Chapter 19

I feel a huge sense of relief flooding me as soon as I realize that we have won this battle. I literally jump with joy after I find out. I look behind me and see Tepig's figure approaching me.

"Did we win?" he asks. I hug him, and nod my head. After hearing this news, he hugs me back, and we both jump with joy another time. I remember that Zapdos's attacks did the most damage because he was a legendary. I turn to his figure in the dark cave, and I would high five him but he didn't have any hands so I decide to congratulate him verbally.

"Zapdos, thanks a lot for helping us!" I say.

"You are welcome, Oshawott. Now that we have won this battle, I am afraid my time with you has come to an end." I can't meet his eyes in this dark cave, but I look at his figure incredulously.

"What do you mean? You cannot spend any more time with us?" I ask feeling sadness overwhelming me.

"No, I am a legendary pokemon. I can only attack evil, or assist others in missions. If you are in need of another mission, you can come and find me." I am about to reply to his words, but a voice interrupts our conversation.

"W-what did you do that for?" it asks. It takes me a while to realize who is speaking. I turn to the figure that we fought, and I feel confused for a minute.

"Have you been making Zapdos do bad things to pokemon villages?" I ask trying my best to keep the anger out of my voice but without success.

"Yes, I have."

"Why would you manipulate a legendary like that?" I ask. It didn't make sense to take advantage of a legendary when it could turn around and attack you like Zapdos just did right now.

"I do not know, because it is powerful. I want to destroy all these pokemon villages."

"Why?"

"I get a good feeling out of destroying things. But this battle has taught me something."

"What is that?" I ask.

"It has taught me that I cannot manipulate legendary pokemon because they always turn around, find me, and then attack me. This hasn't been the first time that this has happened." I look at Zapdos.

"Have other pokemon been manipulated like this?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"It is true, that other pokemon have been manipulated by Munna. They have always broken out of the thought processes that she manipulates though. These pokemon have a way of finding her and they attack her. She may have learned her lesson this time, because I am assuming that dark type pokemon have fought her," he answers.

"Have pokemon that are stronger than you battled you?" I ask. The figure nods her head, and then I realize that I don't have anything else to do with her. I want nothing else to do with her. I tell this to my teammates, and then we leave the cave without looking back even once.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as I leave the cave, I feel my heart growing heavier. I know that I will have to say goodbye to Zapdos until I would have another journey with him. We walk back to our pokemon village in silence, but as soon as we get there Zapdos looks at me and Tepig.

"Oshawott and Tepig, it has been very nice knowing you. Now it is time that I moved on somewhere else, with another pokemon that needs my help. I wish I could stay with you two forever, but I must travel around this world helping pokemon who need a legendary by their side."

"Goodbye, it was nice meeting you!" Tepig says. I look down at my dark blue feet, and feel myself growing sadder and sadder. I cannot say goodbye, I would feel extremely sad if I had to say goodbye. I immediately run to Zapdos and wrap my arms around him feeling tears running down my face.

"Goodbye, I really feel bad about having to fight you but in the end I really enjoyed our journey together!" I say through sobs. Zapdos looks at me, and this time his beady black eyes look friendly and not angry. I see a sadness growing inside of his eyes and then he replies,

"I enjoyed spending time with the two of you as well. I did not enjoy our battle very much, but I am very happy that we got to spend time together going on a journey. I wish that Munna would never do this again." He leaves after he says that, and after he leaves I wish for exactly what Zapdos said his wish was. Thankfully, that wish came true as I never heard anything else about a pokemon manipulating other pokemon or legendaries for that matter. I never heard anything about another pokemon destroying pokemon villages, and that was the way I liked it. I got back into my daily life with Tepig, which was me spending all day in a lake, pond, river, etc. any body of water really and Tepig hanging out with me. I enjoyed our life that way instead of fighting pokemon.


End file.
